villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Savitar (Arrowverse)
Savitar, the self-proclaimed God of Speed, is the primary antagonist of the third season as well as of the entire series of CW's The Flash. Opposed to the other speedsters who have been encountered by the Flash and his team before, Savitar does not seem to be human but is assumed to be the actual Hindu God of Motion. Savitar, who eliminates anyone who comes close to him in speed or power, arrives at Central City after Barry has resolved Flashpoint, intending to destroy Barry. He is voiced by Tobin Bell, who also portrayed Jigsaw. History Past Savitar was the first human ever to be granted speed. Over time, he turned into a god, the God of Motion. Savitar is connected to the Philosopher's Stone, being unable to exist on the mortal plane when the stone is trapped in its box. When Julian Albert found the stone in the Indus Valley, Savitar took over his mind, creating the split personallity Alchemy. Savitar used Alchemy to prepare Savitar's return. Facing the Flash Savitar shows up in Central City along with Doctor Alchemy and their followers after Barry screwed up the timeline because of the trauma Zoom caused him. On Alchemy's behalf, Savitar kills the Rival after the latter has been defeated by the Flash, infiltrating Clariss' cell and killing him without anybody noticing Savitar even being there. After Alchemy has seemingly been defeated by the Flash and a SWAT team, Savitar speeds into the room, being even too fast for Barry to recognize. Despite Barry's attempt to stop him, Savitar frees Alchemy's chained-up disciples and murders most of the soldiers before grabbing Barry and announcing himself as the god of speed. Barry urges Joe, the only one left with him, to shoot Savitar but Joe cannot see him, either because Savitar' cells are moving to fast or because he is only visible to speedsters. Barry tells Joe to shoot nonetheless and Joe does so, but the bullets are reflected by Savitar's metal armor. Savitar then speeds off with Barry, being incredibly fast. Due to his enormous speed, Savitar does not appear to be moving but appears and reappears all over the city. Whenever emerging, Savitar hurls Barry away and beats him up. Barry eventually manages to get back up but, although he attempts to fight Savitar, is thrown to the floor immediately again. Barry is only saved when Cisco and Caitlyn appear through a and Caitlyn uses her Killer Frost powers to freeze Savitar completely. Although he is immobilized for a few moments, Savitar swiftly breaks free from the ice and speeds off. Savitar later visits Julian Albert in hospital, who is revealed to be Alchemy. Savitar urges Alchemy to assist in initiating Savitar's true return. Banished When Alchemy performs a ritual on top of the Shults Building in Central City, intending to re-power all the meta-humans from Flashpoint, he is confronted by Barry Allen and Jay Garrick. The same moment, Savitar appears and attacks Garrick, taking him and speeding off. While Barry deals with Alchemy, Savitar beats up Garrick similar to how he attacked Barry previously. After messing up Garrick, Savitar attemps to kill him but at the same time, Barry has defeated Alchemy and taken the Philosopher's Stone from him. The moment Barry puts the stone back into his box, Savitar vanishes. Savitar is later freed when Cisco opens the box at S.T.A.R. Labs. Unleashed again, Savitar attacks Barry and is only distracted when Wally speakls to him. After having Savitar's attention, Wally attempts to attack him but is beaten up as well. Although he is able to defeat both speedsters, Savitar is banished once more when Caitlyn convinces Cisco to close the box again. By using a machine on Julian, the team is able to contact Savitar. Savitar, once more claiming to be a god. Savitar claims that Barry's future self trapped Savitar in eternity, revealing his motivation for wanting revenge on Barry. Additionally, Savitar makes the prophecy that among Caitlyn, Cisco, Joe, Wally and HR, one will die, one will betray the team and one wills suffer a fate worse than death. While Savitars rants on more, the team deactivates the machine, leaving only Julian. To eliminate Savitar once and for all, Barry and Jay Garrick decide to throw the box keeping him imprisoned into the Speed Force. While doing that, Barry accidentally runs into the future where he witnesses Savitar murdering Iris in front of Future-Barry. Powers and Abilities Savitar is possibly the most-powerful speedster ever seen before, having shown that he can disappear and re-appear across the world at any random point. He wears some kind of powerful blue armor, though it's unknown if he is a person in the suit or is made of the suit. The suit makes his larger than most people, towering over them. His incredible connection to the Speed Force gives him unimaginable speed, able to beat Barry Allen with little-to-no effort at all put in, and has light-blue lightning coming off him when he runs, similarly to Zoom. He also seems to be able to hypnotize Julian Albert and turn him into Doctor Alchemy, having been able to prevent him from remembering his time as Alchemy whenever he becomes a mere civilian again. His Speed Force connection allows him to be invisible to normal people, and is only visible through the eyes of speedsters. His presence on Earth is limited, however, as he desires to "return" from somewhere through Alchemy's help. According to his followers, who have called him the "Dark Lord", he is able to show them the future, allowing one particular follower to point out Killer Frost as being "great" in the future. Trivia * Due to a lack of information about Savitar, it was assumed at the time that the initial trailer was released that the Rival was actually Savitar. * Savitar is considered to be the Bigger Bad of the 3rd season, what making him also the overall antagonist of the entire series even if Eobard Thwane, Zoom and the other villains were sole villains, Savitar is the main Bigger Bad. * Savitar is the fifth villainous speedster encountered by Barry and his team, before him came Eobard Thawne, Zoom, Trajectory and the Rival. Additionally, Savitar is the third speedster to be the main villain of a season. * His speed is far beyond that of Eobard and Zoom, as well as his physical strength, making him the most powerful villain in the series. * Its implied by Alchemy's acolytes that Savitar knew Caitlin Snow would gain her Killer Frost powers suggesting two possibilities: ** Savitar was truly responsible for the alterations to the timeline instead of Barry. ** Savitar ran to the future and saw what would become of Caitlin as Killer Frost. * It is possible that it is invulnerable since it is made of metal. Gallery SavitarGodofSpeed.png Untitled2rty.jpg Untitled3.jpg Savitar !2.jpg Savitar !4.jpg Savitar 19.jpg SavitarFrozen.png Savitar !1.jpg Savitar-confronts-Flash.png SavitarCisco.png SavitarBrags.png SavitarKillsIris.png Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Guardians Category:Protective Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Mongers Category:Flash Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Deities Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:God Wannabe Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers